PROJECTSUMMARY This is a new application seeking T32 grant support for a postdoctoral research training program in basic research,translationalresearch,clinicalresearch,clinicaltrialsandhealthserviceresearchrelevanttoimproving lunghealthwithinthesoutheasternUnitedStates.TheultimategoalofthePulmonaryFocusedFoundationsin InnovationandScholarship(Puffins)TrainingProgramistorecruit,trainandensurethatthenextgenerationof investigatorshavetheskillsetsneededtoimprovethehealthcareandoutcomesforindividualswithlungdiseases withparticularemphasisonlungcancerprevention,screeningandimplementation,criticalcare,andrarelung diseases, including pulmonary fibrosis, sarcoidosis and cystic fibrosis. Our interactive and interdisciplinary PuffinsTrainingProgrambringstogetheraspectrumofwell-fundedinvestigatorsacrosstheMedicalUniversity of South Carolina, including clinician researchers, epidemiologists, and cell biologists.The training program is structuredtohelpFellowsobtainthenecessarycompetenciesandexpertiseforsustainedcareersinpulmonary medicine in a flexible framework that accommodates a diverse range of prior education/experience. Puffins Fellowsmaymatriculateintooneoftworesearchtrackswithafoundationininnovationandentrepreneurship: Clinical Science Research Track focused on clinical trials and health service research and Basic Science ResearchTrack.TrainingwillbeoutlinedineachFellow?sIndividualizedDevelopmentPlanandguidedbytheir selection of a Primary Mentor in a pulmonary-related research area and Secondary Mentor to provide a complimentaryinterdisciplinaryscientificapproachorclinicalareaofexpertise.PuffinsFellowswillalsobenefit fromcoreandselectivetrainingoptionsthatincludeformalcoursework,workshops,trainingintheresponsible conductofresearch,andretreats.Theapplicationrequestssupportfor2PuffinsFellowsinyear1,and4Fellows in years 2-5. Puffins Fellows will be on the research training grant for two years. The Program Steering Committee will review and approve the selection and annual re-appointment of Puffins Fellows based on specified criteria and evaluation data. A multi-year assessment plan will be used to: 1) assess each Fellow?s performance and experience in the program and subsequent development and productivity;? 2) assess the effectivenessofthementorsandmentee-mentorrelationships;?3)enableprogramleadershiptodetermineifthe objectivesoftheprogramarebeingachieved;?and4)informstrategicdirectionforfutureprogramdevelopment.